The Bridge (Left 4 Dead)
The Bridge is the third chapter of the fourth and final campaign, Blood Harvest. The Survivors travel down a tunnel which returns them to the forest. From there, they must work their way through and find the tracks once again. The Survivors locate a building and descend the stairs within which lead back out onto the railway. They continue to follow the railway until they need to collapse a bridge to continue. The survivors must use a train cart to knock down the bridge, and thereby create a Crescendo Event. After fighting the hordes of infected, the Survivors mount the bridge's debris and ascend upwards. They head back into the forest and shortly find a small cabin which serves as the ending safe room. Strategy Campaign When starting from this chapter, the AI Survivors will grab: * Bill will grab a submachine gun. * Francis will grab a pump shotgun. * Louis will grab a submachine gun. * Zoey will grab a submachine gun. When the Tier 2 weapons are found, they will grab: * Bill will grab an assault rifle * Francis will grab an auto shotgun * Louis will grab an assault rifle * Zoey will grab a hunting rifle Otherwise, they will keep the weapons they had in the last chapter. (See The Tunnel for a list of weapons they will grab there.) First off, snatch up some ammo, patch yourself up and move out. If you want, you can even change your weapon, but if you haven't started from here, you'll probably have a Tier 2 weapon. Grab what you can, and head on out. The direct approach would be to turn left and head towards the end of the path. Then turn right and go straight towards the red light. Otherwise, for a longer and somewhat pointless route, you can head right and follow the passage around in a square, leading you to the left path's course. However, following along this path, there will be a side room with generators off to the right. In here, there are often pills, molotovs, or pipe bombs. Continuing forward, once you've reached the red light, go in the doorway on the left and make another left at the end of the room. You will have reached the forest again. You should see individual infected milling about out here. Once you've cleared the way, press on. Caution is advised, as not only were the passages behind you a possible Tank spawn location, but the open forest area here is one as well. Follow the path ahead, through the trees, then head around and upwards. Be forewarned, that this forest is one of the Director's favourite Witch spawn locations. Proceed with caution. Eventually you will reach a building on your left side. Enter it and head down the stairs. Down here are often Tier 2 weapons on a table along with a chance of pills or an extra pistol. Grab what you can, and continue. Follow the hallways until you reach the train tracks again. Out here is yet another table with a possible location for Tier 2 weapons. Regardless, turn left and keep moving forward. You should see a barn-like building to your right. In here there is always an ammo stash and often pills, grenades, or gas cans. Proceed further down the tracks and you'll see a small cabin building to your left. Go inside and check for equipment. This cabin has a medical cabinet, and very often an ammo stash. Less common, but not rare is to find Tier 2 weapons here as well. Head outside again and continue to follow the tracks until you reach a train car that you can decouple. Make sure the area is clear of zombies before you hit the switch. This will unfortunately, start a crescendo event. There are several ways to handle this: # Position the team inside the cabin with the ammo and the first aid cabinet. Then send two Survivors out to detach the train car. One Survivor is there to detach it and the other is there to cover the first Survivor. The Survivors can generally fight from the main room with supplies, covering the two windows and two doors. # The second approach is similar to the last in that the Survivors will be positioned inside the cabin, but will be inside the cabin's bathroom. Once the two Survivors have returned to the bathroom after summoning the horde, the four Survivors can adopt the classic "closet-position". This consists of two Survivors ducked in front and either using melee or shooting and two Survivors standing behind them and firing over them. Preferably, anyone with a shotgun should be one of the two ducked in front. # The third option is to call the horde and retreat back to the small barn-like structure with ammunition. The downside to this tactic is that the horde can quickly catch up to you before you've reached the barn. The upside to it is that you'll never need to worry about ammunition and you have a somewhat large choke point. # As normal, the final method is to run. This is never recommended. However, with this level it can actually work quite well. First, make sure someone has a pipe bomb. Then clear out the rough area around where the bridge will fall and send some Survivors to activate the train car. Wait near where the bridge will collapse and once it does, have the Survivor toss their pipe bomb. Now head up the bridge debris quickly. After that, your keyword is run! It's only a short sprint to the safe room. Unless you've used the fourth method, once the horde has been suppressed, make your way back to the bridge. The bridge will have fallen down, allowing you to climb it to a new area. Clear out any infected up here and keep moving past the broken fence. Just keep moving and soon, you'll see the safe room in the cabin to your left. Close the door and take a breather! Now get ready, your train is waiting for you at The Train Station! Versus The Survivors Now that humans are controlling the Special Infected, things can only get harder. However, they can't spawn until you leave the safe room. That doesn't mean that you should let them have a good chance to find just the right spot, though! Hurry up and get your supplies, and get running! Unfortunately, this level can be disastrous for you and your teammates. As soon as you exit the safe room, there is an all-too common Tank spawn location. From experience, anyone would know that a Tank in close quarters such as these, is not to be trifled with. Many teams have barely left the safe room, only to be crushed by such a giant. Stay sharp! If you are lucky, when you exit into the woods, you'll have a fairly quick and painless journey through. However, a competent team of Infected can easily set up horrible ambushes as you exit. Boomers can rain down vomit on their enemies, Smokers can drag Survivors long distances with little chance of being shot and Hunters can score a nice amount of instant pounce damage. Of course, a Tank or a Witch is also a lot of trouble here. The next major concern in the level is the crescendo event. As with most, if the Survivor team is lacking and the Infected team is excelling, they'll have little trouble finishing you all off. You need to anticipate their attacks and try to counter them. Another thing to be warned of is if you and your team find no special infected attacking you during the event. This generally means that they are preparing for a potentially fatal ambush. Stay on your guard. When you see the safe room and you know you're almost there, make sure you are with your teammates before you make a dash for it. If you make a break for it alone, it is not unlikely that a Hunter will be waiting for your arrival and possibly kill you before the others can reach you. No one can survive the infection alone. Teamwork is essential. The Infected Boomers: The various tight spaces and open areas are a great combination for you. Not only can you hide in side rooms in the tight corridors and spew vomit as the Survivors pass, but you can also use height to your advantage in wide open areas. From there you can rain your bile down and on top of the Survivors. Try not to get killed in this one, as it is often difficult to relocate yourself to an adequately effective position. If you can cover the Survivors while other Infected are in position, Smokers and Hunters can use the opportunity you created to put the hurt on the Survivors. There's a Witch? Conceal her! Odds are that one genius survivor is going to shoot you and the Witch in one go. Hunters: This level can work to your advantage. It is fairly straightforward to find a high location, wait, and pounce when the Survivors approach, causing some instant damage. It's a general rule of thumb to see your prey before they see you so you can literally get the drop on them. Hunters work best in ambush situations. It is not advised to attack a group unless you're trying to distract them, or simply scare them. Try to hide in small spaces, though. This level has a fair amount of side passages and rooms for you to lurk in. Pounce people who wander off. Always remember that you have a strong melee attack, so if you can't quite pounce, feel entirely free to melee. Smokers: The several outdoor locations are excellent for you to set up dangerous ambushes and catch the Survivors off-guard. Remember that if there are high locations you can reach, there is no point in moving down and attacking the Survivors up close. This is a suicide run. Instead, exploit these heights and attack from there. If you've angled your attack perfectly, you won't be seen properly by the Survivors and they won't be able to kill you. Although close quarters are not good for you, if you find yourself trapped by Survivors, don't just sit still and let them kill you. Lash out at them! Use your powerful secondary melee attack! If they are hurt enough, they may even be incapacitated, which can save your life! Tanks: These interiors are golden locations for you to arrive on the scene. If you are unlucky and spawn outside, you can still hurl things such as tree trunks into the Survivors! Even outside, you can single-handedly end the game. Your rock throw is usually very underestimated. With practice it can be devastating and deal a lot of damage to the group of Survivors quickly. As a rule of thumb, aim your reticule above, and perhaps ahead of, the target while throwing. Attack with precision and force, don't let the Survivors get any further! Survival Cabin Method :Position the team inside the cabin with the ammo and the first aid cabinet. Then send one Survivor out to detach the train car. The Survivors can generally fight from the main room with supplies, covering the two windows and two doors. Generally, this means Smokers and Hunters are more or less not a problem. Boomers, however, are still a concern and the Survivors should remain vigilant for them. When the Tank shows up to the party, the Survivors can exit through either entrance and fight him on open ground. Do it quickly, though! You don't want the horde to reappear whilst you're outside battling a Tank! Once he's dead, return to the cabin and repeat. Boxcar Method :You can simply guard the top of a boxcar. There are molotovs on top of one and the Infected have to climb up the ladder and the sides, making them easy targets. Your primary concern with this method is the Smoker. If the Smoker manages to tug a Survivor over the edge during a horde attack, they're almost guaranteed to die. Also, to a lesser extent, Hunters can produce the same effect by pouncing someone on the boxcar and stumbling the others over the edge. The Tank is dealt easily with this method as he can be seen long before he can get in close. With concentrated fire, he should go down, no problem. Trivia * When starting the crescendo event the train car detaches from the one behind it. But if you notice, the link hand phases through the hand of the car behind it. * There is a way to get on the bridge without breaking it. From the red container with two yellow ladders, you can jump on the mountains on the side of the tracks. Eventually, if you keep walking on those mountains, you will reach the wooden bridge. Be careful, because at the middle of this bridge, the ground is invisible and you will fall to your death. Category:Blood Harvest Category:Chapters